


[卜凡x你]无名者

by Fang_Fang



Category: katto - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 卜凡 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang_Fang/pseuds/Fang_Fang





	[卜凡x你]无名者

卜凡有很久没来了。他上次踏进这个房间扬起的细小粉尘早已归于原位，在两米二棉软床垫留下的褶皱也被寂寥的时光抚平，甚至被罩上的那一丁点儿万宝路黑冰的味道都快消散殆尽了。

他说他去哪儿了来着......？

 

你在被子里蜷成一团，天鹅绒被柔软的可以完美贴合每一寸皮肤肌理，却远不如卜凡紧实有力的肌肉拢住你的时候来的安心，他连狠狠捅开你细致甬道的肉刃都是沾满苯巴比妥的强效镇静，可以让你心无旁骛地投入与卜凡的鱼水之欢中。

卜凡在床上不太爱说话，通常上来就是真枪实弹的一顿操干，有时候公司事务不顺烦躁得紧甚至连前戏都不做，扯了你的内裤就插进来。也幸好你从里到外都熟悉了卜凡，不适感不会持续太久，情欲涌上来的时候哪里还顾得上生涩的痛，内壁的每一层褶皱都能紧紧包裹住卜凡的性器形状，正如一把钥匙配一把锁，锯齿互补是理所当然的。

他离开的前一天晚上也是这样，肉体与肉体的撞击声溢满了整个屋子，他掰开你腿的动作不温柔，你整个人都快被他折成一只造型诡异的青蛙标本，脑腔内的理智已分崩离析，被一波高过一波的情欲填满，两只手腕更是被他单手禁锢在头顶，动弹不得地接受他几近暴戾的冲撞。他的窄腰似是装了永动马达，一下一下都把性器送到身体最深处，深入浅出撞得你呻吟都破碎不成句。他另一只手也没闲着，发了狠地揉捏你的乳肉。卜凡生的高，浑身上下的物什都跟身高成比例，填满你的性器不用说，手也是。你的胸对于他来说太过贫瘠了，但即便这样他还是玩弄的起劲，软嫩的肉溢出他的指缝，变成淫靡又模糊的形状。

你看得出来他是真的不高兴，手下用的劲儿更像是要把你撵碎，你不留神痛得低呼，他才如梦初醒松开了手掌，看着你乳房上深浅交错一道道的红痕，眉头锁得更紧。你心底通透得似明镜，知道这时候温柔的舔舐对他来说多么重要。你黏黏糊糊地支起身去亲他抿成线的唇角，舌尖舔弄着分开他的唇瓣后勾引他的舌头和你纠缠。你轻推他邦硬的胸肌，借着巧劲儿翻成女上的姿势，他的火热还插在你的穴里，一转一回磨得他低喘。你知道他享受这种快感，便故意放开声音吟哦，在他身上软成一滩水，随波荡漾。卜凡今天要的急，连眼镜都来不及摘，金丝眼镜框折出的光影映在你心底，晃得你有点恍惚。

头晕眼花，体力也不好，你没多久就腰部酸软趴倒下去，卜凡却不满足，大手盈握住你的腰肢帮助你上下挺动。蜜穴四面八方挤压着他，他忍不住，干脆合着你的频率一同挺起腰腹来。这个位置让他进的更深，两个人都爽到极致，几乎是同时到达了高潮。

你浑身酸软，他也是疲累，谁都不想再花费力气浴室清理一番，下身还结合在一起，他拥着你便扎入了软塌塌的羽毛枕。你在睡眼朦胧前听见他遥远的声音落在你耳边，说他要有很久都不能来了。

 

哦，他好像也没告诉你他去哪儿了，你只是隐约中知道他的公司出了问题，他不得不去海外分部亲自处理。你很想问问他说的很久是多久，会不会比你挂念他还要久。可你总归是没有那个资格的，因为你自始至终只是一个踏不出这扇房门的笼中鸟，你连走在阳光下的身份都没有，更不要说要求卜凡从他繁重的工作中施舍一丁点儿目光给你。

你就着沙拉吃钙片，菜叶子和小圆片在嘴巴里发出嘎嘣嘎嘣的合奏，两者都有点儿发苦，却比避孕药好吃。卜凡霸道惯了，做爱也不喜欢戴套，每次都靠你吃药，可是你不记得上次做完有没有吃，索性破罐子破摔，心想要是怀了就生给卜凡，左右卜家也不会允许自家血脉流落在外。

台历就摆在客厅茶几上最显眼的那个位置，你拿红笔在上面再勾下一个圈，这就几乎快画满一整页。卜凡其实也不太常来，大约一周两次的频率。纵使你再心心念念着卜凡，也拎得清他终归是个有家的男人。卜氏集团年纪轻轻就上任CEO的大少爷，谁人不晓他卜凡有个如胶似漆恩爱满分的未婚妻，即使那是做给外人看的表面功夫。而你是谁？你谁也不是。

你在茶几边呆坐到黄昏洒进落地窗，两条腿都麻到失去知觉，才赤着脚走到床边，拉开床头柜抽屉的最底层翻出一板药片。你就着唾液囫囵将药片吞下去，涩苦的味道残留在食道黏膜里越发强烈，难过得差点令你呕出来。

被圈养就要有被圈养的自觉，你怎么敢奢求更多了。

 

天气预报说今天会下雨，从一早上开始天空就是黑压压严峻的黑，像要把一切都压扁的架势。下午开始响滚雷，仅一下雨水就像决堤而出的山洪，不要命地往下滚落，拍打窗玻璃的声响汹涌的仿佛能顷刻间破窗而入。卜凡就是在这场交响曲的最高潮部分进来的，他浑身上下是冰凉的，一袭沾满风雨的灰色长风衣肩头处已经被氤氲成漆黑的一片，倒是衬得他更冷峻分明了。

你在黑漆漆的客厅里柔白的像是在发出一圈朦胧的光，圣洁如同唱诗班最中心那个阖目低吟的修女，卜凡一步迈过茶几捞起你，也不管雨水会沾湿你的真丝睡袍，只想要把圣洁的修女拽向无妄的情潮海洋。他杂乱无章又不容置喙的吻就那样落下来。你念着卜凡，他又何尝没在想念笼中的小巧儿。送上门的女人那么多，却没有任何一个能让他到达这般境地的欢愉。少女的身子就像未经开发的土地，不管插入多少次都是软嫩窒息的包裹感，每次都如初夜般令人发狂。他今天明明是带着残忍消息来的，却在看见小姑娘的一瞬间将之抛到脑后，满脑子只剩最原始的欲望。

身子和你一样想念卜凡，他只是亲亲你你就泛滥的一塌糊涂，腥甜的汁水顺着腿根就淌下来，流到卜凡扣着你臀部的手上，变成他插进来最天然的润滑剂。内裤被拨到一边，他没有任何阻碍的伸进两根手指，旋转着抠搅里面的嫩肉，你勉强环住他的脖子，无意识的去舔咬他耳朵根那里生出来的一团软肉，听着他低沉嗓音质问你：“怎么这么骚？我没在是不是自己插自己了？”

“呃啊......有.....有，我太想你了......”你讨好般地用舌尖描绘他耳朵的轮廓，他却故意侧开头，逼着你问自己搞有没有他操的爽。

卜凡平时不说话，说起来却又是这种荤到脸红心跳的东西，两人的体温都在急速攀升，没多久便蒸干了雨打在身上的那点儿湿润。可是接着他就在你身上留下更黏糊的水渍，用手指蘸取穴口淌出的蜜水，趁着意乱直接插入你微张的口中。你懂他的意思，乖顺的吮吸他指尖残留的你的体液。卜凡带着烟草气的手指混合甜腻的爱液味道，你竟觉得那是最温柔的烈性酒，不经意就使得你沉醉不知归路。

你们两人的身高差距太大，卜凡将你放倒在沙发上后你才感受到他腹下鼓鼓囊囊的一团，此刻正严丝合缝地贴在你的那处，灼灼发烫着将热量传递给你。

你是真的很想他，从上到下都想，而他坏心眼要折磨你，宁愿忍耐自己的欲火也要让你先求他。你按捺不住地去解他的腰带，却越急越不得章法，就这样还被他捉住手腕制止动作。

“别急。”他引诱小动物那样压低声音，绽在耳边时还带着暧昧的湿热空气，眼底闪着的精光被平光镜片遮去大半，削瘦的面庞被窗外自上而下劈开的闪电映得明暗交错，那是众神向人间洒下的旨意，所有人都要对他顶礼膜拜，俯首称臣。

卜凡慢条斯理地解开腰带扣，你全神贯注地跟着他手上的动作，指骨分明的食指与拇指搭在金属腰扣上是冷和冷的碰撞，但竟生生看得你口干舌燥，浑身战栗。他全程都在观察你的表情，眼底的水光潋滟让他高高挑起断眉轻笑，“想要？”

你已经一句话都说不出来了，在卜凡完全解开他那条该死的裤链时，你已经像朵离开温室太久的衰败花朵，不由自主的渴望水分与温度。细软的花叶一触到滚烫的利刃便扑簌着滚出更多香甜的花汁，卜凡强忍住一贯而入的冲动，先摁着你的头靠近他硬挺的器物，“先让我爽一下，乖。”

纵使花穴一张一合着诉说它急切的渴望，你口中的动作也不敢急躁，生怕牙齿刮蹭到他让他难受。柔软湿润的口腔细细包裹着男人性器，舌尖还打着圈描画它圆润的顶端，浓厚的荷尔蒙气息呛得你有点反胃，卜凡却被吸绞的眼前发白开始不自觉的喘息，窄腰一挺就在你口中抽送起来。他的长度好几回都顶到你的喉口，你被呛到反射性收紧牙关，激得卜凡差点在你嘴里就缴械投降。

卜凡深呼吸着将自己抽出来，视线从你翕动着吐露花液的小穴游移到你被呛得通红的眼角处，像极了落于凝脂上的妖艳桃花，他情不自禁想去采摘，于是缱绻的吻就流水般落在你的眼周。她软得像花瓣，卜凡扶着性器插进软穴的瞬间就感受到花蕊被温柔包裹的暖意，终于忍不住大开大合的抽插起来。他在中途捞起你的上半身，将你紧紧圈在他紧实的怀抱里。

黑冰的味道灌进你的鼻腔，你眷恋的大口呼吸，企图将它留在记忆的最深处，尽管你知道它永远都不会属于你。

卜凡身下动作不停，又一遍遍用丰厚的嘴唇亲吻你每一寸肌肤，是不同于往日的温柔。你被他亲吻地头晕目眩，直到被送上高潮前才恍惚听见他毫不留情的话。

“我下个月就结婚。”

你甚至没听见他句尾是上扬还是下抑，也辨别不出他语气是期待还是无奈，你只知道下一秒钟灌进你身体的精液，好像是冰冷又绝望的味道。

 

谁人不晓卜氏集团年纪轻轻的一把手卜凡，有个如胶似漆恩爱满分的未婚妻，并且他们马上就要踏进美满的婚姻殿堂，造就新一段缠绵悱恻的爱情故事。而你是谁？你谁也不是。


End file.
